


Easterling [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Easterlings Appreciation Week Podfic Anthology [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Easterling Appreciation Week, Easterlings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Visibility, mixed race characters, sansukh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Easterling Appreciation Week: A young dwarf deals with issues of his heritage, and what it means to be an "Easterling".</p><p>Story written by Dain-Mothafucka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easterling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easterling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119203) by Dain-Mothafucka. 



Music:

"Leila Dies" by Philip Glass and Foday Musa Suso, from Music from the Screens

 

Length:

6 minutes, 55 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 6.3MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/EAW2015/Easterling%20by%20Dain-Mothafucka.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082001.zip)


End file.
